


The First Step

by Spikedluv



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, First Time, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael works up the courage to take the first step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> Begins immediately following episode 1.03 and goes AU.
> 
> Written: August 25, 2004

Michael’s eyes were locked onto Brian’s; he couldn’t drag them away. The other man, his best friend, was beautiful, and Michael loved him so much it hurt. Seeing him with that kid made his stomach roil. Brian had never done a trick twice, but this little prick seemed to know how to push all his buttons, and it looked like Brian might be planning on breaking that self-imposed rule. For years Michael had hopelessly stood by and watched Brian choose someone other than himself to go home with, but he had finally reached his limit—he couldn’t watch this.

He managed to tear his gaze away from Brian and turned to Emmett, still dancing beside him. "I’m going to the bar for a drink," he yelled to be heard over the music. "Want anything?"

"No, I’m good, sweetie. Thanks," Emmett replied with a smile while he continued to gyrate to the pounding beat.

Michael pushed away from the rail and turned towards the bar, forcing himself to not glance back down at the dance floor, despite the fact that he yearned for another glimpse of Brian. At the bar, he ordered a shot and a beer, downing the shot as soon as the bartender set it before him, and then taking a long swig of the beer. He was on his second beer when Brian showed up, Justin trailing behind him with a pleased smirk on his face.

Michael knew he should stay out of it, because Brian didn’t like having his actions questioned, but he couldn’t resist. He pulled Brian close enough so that he didn’t have to yell. "What are you doing with him?" he asked, trying to keep the jealousy he felt out of his voice.

"Dancing," Brian replied smoothly.

"He’s seventeen," Michael reminded him.

"Your point?" Brian asked as he signaled the bartender for a drink.

"He’s a little young, don’t you think?"

"He’s old enough," Brian said before lifting the glass to his mouth and drinking the liquor down.

"He’s _twelve years_ younger than you, Brian!"

Brian’s eyes narrowed. "Who I fuck is none of your business, Mikey." He dropped the empty glass heavily onto the bar.

"You’re wrong, Brian. You make it my business. He’s already following you around like a puppy dog, staring at you with adoring eyes...." Michael broke off as what he’d just said registered. "Christ, is that what this is all about? You needing some young...pup to prove to yourself that you’re not getting old?"

"I’m _not_ getting old," Brian snapped.

"Older," Michael qualified.

"Just leave it alone, Michael," Brian warned.

Michael knew that he had a choice to make; push it, and run the risk of alienating Brian, or back off. As much as it hurt to imagine Brian with other men, men who could give him something that Michael obviously couldn’t, he’d never felt as threatened in his relationship with Brian as he did with this kid. But, despite the ache in his chest, he wasn’t yet ready to take the chance of losing Brian’s friendship.

"Fine," he agreed tightly. "I’m leaving it." He opened his mouth to spitefully add that Brian shouldn’t bother calling him for help cleaning up his mess this time, but a sudden fear that one day Brian might actually _not_ come to him made his guts clench. Instead, he swallowed hard and merely said, "And I’m leaving."

He shoved the nearly full bottle of beer at Brian, who just managed to grab it before it fell, and then turned and pushed his way through the crowd.

***

Brian stared furiously after Michael’s disappearing figure. Who in hell did Michael think he was, telling Brian who he could fuck? Justin placed his hand on Brian’s shoulder, and he angrily shrugged it off.

"Wanna dance?" Justin yelled, undaunted.

Brian glared at him. "Yeah," he said, then finished Michael’s beer and slammed the empty bottle down onto the bar top. He headed towards the dance floor, pausing only to place his palm against Justin’s chest as the boy made to follow him. "But not with you."

He needed more than a hot, young body to dance with; he needed someone he could pull into the back room and fuck long and hard enough to make him forget the look on Michael’s face.

"Hey, Brian, where’d Michael go?" Emmett asked as Brian stalked past him down the stairs.

"Who cares?" Brian asked, willing it so, his eyes already scanning the dance floor for his next trick.

***

When Michael’s feet hit the sidewalk, his heart was pounding frantically. He ran his hand through his hair, and then began the walk to his apartment. He still hadn’t calmed down enough to sleep when he reached his building, so he kept walking. His hope was that he’d at least tire himself out so that, even if his mind wasn’t yet ready to shut down when he hit the sack, his body would be.

Flashing lights ahead of him eventually caught his attention, and not long after he was able to make out the ambulance parked at the curb. He glanced up, frowning when he realized he was almost at Ted’s apartment building. He hadn’t realized he’d walked this far; it would be a long walk back home, unless he could convince Ted to give him a ride. As he drew near, the front door of the building opened and two paramedics appeared wheeling a gurney. When he was close enough to make out the figure on the gurney, he recognized Ted’s too-still form.

"Ted?" he called out, shocked. Michael shoved his way past the few people who had gathered on the sidewalk. "Ted! What happened to him?" he asked the paramedics worriedly.

"You know him?" one of the paramedics asked as they loaded the gurney into the back of the ambulance.

"Yes, we’re friends," Michael told her.

"We don’t know what happened, he’s unresponsive." She climbed into the ambulance with Ted.

"Can I...?"

"Sorry," the second paramedic said hurriedly as he shut the doors, closing Ted off from Michael’s view, and then raced to the front of the vehicle. The ambulance pulled away, leaving Michael standing on the sidewalk. He drew his cell phone out with shaking hands, and pressed the first auto dial button.

"What is it now, Michael?" Brian asked when he answered Michael’s call, his tone full of annoyance.

Michael ignored Brian’s seemingly ill temper. "It’s Ted," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

"What about Ted?" Brian sounded bored.

"Th-they just took him to the hospital. Can you give me a ride?" Michael asked, leaving off the ‘or are you too busy?’ that popped to mind.

"I’m coming," Brian said immediately. "Where are you?"

"Outside Ted’s apartment building," Michael told him.

"What in hell are you doing there?" Brian asked.

"I was just...walking," Michael said, not wanting to admit too much, even now. "Hurry."

"I’ll be right there," Brian replied, and then the phone clicked in Michael’s ear when Brian hung up.

***

Brian pushed the trick who was kneeling before him off his dick as he pocketed the phone. He’d have been more upset about the interruption if any of the three tricks he’d managed to drag down here had done the job they were supposed to do—namely, take his mind off Mikey—but they hadn’t. "Get lost," he said, tucking himself in and doing up his jeans.

His eyes searched the crowd as he moved towards the front door. When he finally caught sight of Emmett, he veered off and grabbed the other man’s arm. "Come on," he said, and then kept walking without waiting to see if he followed.

Brian heard Emmett say a hasty goodbye to the man he’d been flirting with, and soon he was at his side. "What is it?" Emmett asked breathlessly, when he’d caught up to him.

"Michael called," Brian explained shortly. "They took Ted to the hospital. We have to go pick him up."

"Ted?"

"Michael."

"Where is he?" Emmett asked worriedly as he hurried to keep up with Brian’s long-legged stride.

"At Ted’s."

"Wait, but...what’s he doing at Ted’s?"

"I don’t know," Brian snarled. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned his furious expression on whomever thought to approach him. Shit, what’s his name...Justin. "Not now," he said, and kept walking. Brian didn’t miss Emmett shoot an apologetic look at the kid.

Brian strode purposefully through the club and out to the parking lot where he’d left his Jeep. He jumped in and started it, barely waiting for Emmett to be seated before peeling out. They drove in silence to Ted’s; Brian’s hands were tight on the steering wheel while Emmett fidgeted nervously in the passenger seat. Brian wasn’t that close with Ted, but he was worried about Michael, who had sounded very upset on the phone, though he’d tried not to show it.

When he turned onto Ted’s street, Brian saw Michael pacing up and down the sidewalk in front of Ted’s building. The tires squealed as he slammed on the brakes and waited for Michael to climb into the back. They locked eyes briefly in the rearview mirror, and Brian tried to tell Michael without words that he was there for him.

"Michael, what happened to Ted?" Emmett asked, turning in his seat so he could speak with Michael.

Brian tuned them out. He pulled back into the street and headed for the hospital. He kept glancing into the rearview mirror, checking on Michael. "He’ll be fine," he said reassuringly, when one glance caught Michael staring back at him. The other man just nodded, and turned away.

***

The wait for Brian, though less than fifteen minutes, had seemed to last forever. Michael couldn’t figure out what might have happened to Ted, but it hadn’t looked good. He heard Brian coming prior to actually spotting the Jeep, and was ready to jump into the back before it even screeched to a stop. Michael glanced up and caught Brian’s worried eyes in the rearview mirror before he pulled away from the curb.

Emmett asked him about Ted, but the only thing Michael could tell him was that he’d been taken to the hospital by ambulance, and that the paramedics had said he was unresponsive. They hadn’t known what was wrong with him. Emmett rambled on about the fact that Ted had seemed fine earlier at Babylon, worrying out loud about what could have happened to him after he left.

Michael was only giving Emmett half his attention. He had noticed that Brian kept looking at him in the rearview mirror, as if he was trying to make sure that Michael was all right. The next time Brian glanced up, Michael caught his eyes. When Brian assured him that Ted would be fine, he just nodded and looked away. His jealousy over Justin had dissipated in light of the scare he’d just received, and what he really wanted was for Brian to hold him and tell him everything would be all right.

Michael started when he felt Brian’s hand on his leg as the other man reached back between the front seats. He looked down and slipped his hand into Brian’s, and then raised his eyes. Brian gave him an encouraging smile in the mirror, and squeezed his hand. Michael smiled back. Yes, everything would be all right, because Brian was there.

When they got to the hospital, Brian waited for him to climb out of the Jeep, and then pulled him in for a quick hug and planted a kiss on his forehead. "It’ll be all right, Mikey," he whispered.

"I hope so. Thanks for coming," he whispered back.

"Anytime," Brian promised.

Michael looked up at Emmett as he joined them. "Let’s go see how Ted is."

Inside the ER it was controlled chaos. The three men waited in line to let the nurse at Registration know they were there for Ted Schmidt, and then they were directed to sit in the waiting area. Two hours later, Brian touched Michael’s arm. When he looked over, Brian pointed to the Registration area, where the nurse on duty was talking to a doctor and pointing in their direction.

"Finally," Brian murmured somewhere near Michael’s ear.

"Oh, thank God!" Emmett exclaimed.

They all stood as the doctor made his way over to them. "You’re here for Ted Schmidt?" he asked.

Michael stepped forward. "Yes...."

"How is he?" Emmett interrupted. "What happened to him?"

"Are you family?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Brian lied before Michael could deny it. The doctor looked them over skeptically. "Brothers."

Michael let Brian get away with the fib, otherwise they’d never find out how Ted was doing.

"Well, I’m Dr. Wilkerson. I’m sorry to have to inform you that your brother is in a drug-induced coma," the doctor said.

"A coma," Michael repeated.

"Drug-induced?" Emmett questioned. "But...Teddy doesn’t do drugs!"

"What does that mean? Will he be all right?" Michael asked.

"I’ll bet it was that guy who’s been following him around," Emmett muttered angrily.

"I’m afraid we don’t know, yet. Are one of you his next of kin?"

"No," Michael said slowly, trying to wrap his mind around Ted, _Ted_ , being in a drug-induced coma. "That would probably be his mother."

"You mean your mother?" Dr. Wilkerson asked as he made a note on the chart he held.

"No...."

"We all had different mothers," Brian said quickly. "Same bastard of a father, though," he added.

Michael elbowed him. This was no time for Brian’s antics.

"Right," Dr. Wilkerson replied as he made some notations on the file he held. "Do any of you know how to get a hold of her?"

"We can check his address book," Emmett proposed.

"I’d call her as soon as possible," the doctor suggested sympathetically.

"Can we see him?" Michael asked.

Dr. Wilkerson hesitated.

"Just for a minute," Brian added.

The doctor nodded. "For a minute," he agreed.

***

Brian slid the door to his loft open and ushered Michael inside. He pushed it closed and locked it, then tossed his keys onto the counter on his way to the refrigerator.

"I still don’t know why I’m here," Michael said, standing where Brian had left him, duffle bag hanging from his hand, in a continuation of the argument they’d been having ever since dropping Emmett off at the apartment and packing an overnight bag for Michael.

"So you aren’t alone," Brian replied automatically as he opened the door and bent down to peer into the fridge.

"I wouldn’t have been alone," Michael reminded him dryly. "Emmett lives with me."

"So _I’m_ not alone, then," Brian said as he straightened, a bottle of water in his hand. The truth was, he knew that Michael was a worrier, and he hadn’t wanted to let him out of his sight.

"You don’t even like Ted that much," Michael groused as he dropped his duffle bag onto the floor. "Why don’t _you_ want to be alone?"

Brian studied Michael while he twisted the cap off the bottle and drank. He walked over to him and handed the open bottle to Michael, who gave him a slightly irritated look before taking a sip. Brian put his arm around Michael’s shoulder and pulled him close.

"Because I’d have been worried about you," he admitted lightly, and placed a kiss on Michael’s lips.

Michael smiled at him and, despite the fact that exhaustion and worry caused it to be a pale imitation of the smile he usually got from Michael, the sight of it made his heart hammer in his chest.

"Thanks for being there for me, Brian," Michael said softly.

Brian rested his forehead against Michael’s. "You never have to thank me for that, Mikey," he said. "Come on." He took Michael’s hand and led him around to the front of the couch, then sat and pulled Michael down beside him. Michael leaned against him, and Brian wrapped his arms around the other man.

They sat together like that until Michael squirmed a little. He tilted his head back and looked up at Brian. "I’m sorry if I ruined your night," he said. "But I didn’t know who else to call."

Brian smiled. He wondered if Michael knew how transparent he was, his emotions clearly showing on his face. He placed a kiss on Michael’s lips. "You didn’t ruin my night," he said. "You couldn’t. I’d rather be here with you anyway," he added.

"Yeah, right," Michael said dryly.

"I wouldn’t lie to you, Mikey," Brian said, squeezing him tight and making Michael laugh as he wriggled to free himself. He looked down upon Michael’s face, which revealed his tension despite the laughter. He knew just what they needed to relax. "Things are getting way too serious around here," Brian said, reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a folded handkerchief. He unfolded it and picked up the joint it held, waggling it at Michael.

"Can’t have that," Michael replied with a smile.

"Was that sarcasm, Mikey?" Brian asked around the cigarette as he lifted up so he could reach into his jeans pocket and pull out his lighter.

"Of course not," Michael looked him in the eye and lied.

Brian lit the joint and drew deeply on it, lifting his hips once more to slide the lighter back into his pocket. He ignored the feeling of Michael pressing against him and pulled the cigarette away from his lips, then blew the smoke out, his eyes never leaving Michael’s. "Sarcasm, compounded by a lie," he said. "I just might have to smoke this whole thing by myself."

"Won’t matter, if you keep breathing on me like that," Michael said, reaching for the joint.

Brian grinned and let Michael take it from him. They finished the joint, and then continued to sprawl on the couch in companionable silence. Michael was much more relaxed, but Brian could tell the wheels were still spinning inside his head.

Finally, Michael spoke. "Do you think...that Ted’ll be all right?"

Brian wished he could tell Michael what he wanted to hear. Instead he said, "I don’t know."

"Yeah, that’s what I was afraid of." Michael sighed. "That poor woman."

"Who?" Brian asked, confused at the seemingly abrupt change of topic, and rubbed Michael’s arm soothingly.

"Ted’s mother. She sounded...devastated on the phone."

"I’m sure she’ll be fine," Brian said unsympathetically, imagining his own mother’s less than stellar reaction to the news that he was in a coma.

"Brian! She’s not going to be fine. Her son is in a coma!" Michael said indignantly as he turned in Brian’s arms, his face clearly showing his shock at Brian’s callousness. His expression suddenly softened and he reached up to cup Brian’s face. "You can’t judge everyone else’s parents by your own," he said gently.

Brian forced his own expression into one of unconcern. "Like it matters whether they’d care...."

"I’d care," Michael interrupted him, looking up at him with soulful brown eyes. "God, Brian, I don’t know what I’d do if it was you in that coma. I really don’t."

He saw the tears that filled Michael’s eyes, and tried to defuse the emotionally charged moment. He brought their foreheads together, and said softly, "You’re stronger than you think, you’d be all right."

"Don’t say that!" Michael yelled, slapping Brian’s arm.

"Ow."

"I wouldn’t be all right! Jesus, Brian, don’t you know how fucking much I love you?"

Brian realized he’d made a mistake by seeming to take Michael’s declaration lightly. "That’s not what I meant," he said. "Of course I know. We’re best friends. I love you, too."

"No, it...it’s more than that, and you know it," Michael insisted sadly.

"No, I don’t know it," Brian said, wondering what had happened to encourage Michael to make that declaration now.

"Yes, you do. Hell, everyone knows." His voice went up a notch. "Poor pathetic Mikey, he’s been in love with that Brian Kinney forever."

"Stop it, Mikey," Brian said sharply.

"Why? Why don’t you want to hear it? Why do you want to keep pretending that we both don’t know?"

"Because you’re not in love with me," Brian said evenly. He gently shook Michael, and then pushed him back.

"I am," Michael stated miserably.

"No."

"I’ve always been in love with you."

"Well, you shouldn’t be!" He ran his fingers through his hair. God, how had this gotten so out of control? He couldn’t let it go any farther, because the last thing he needed was to do something that would ruin their friendship, possibly send Michael out of his life forever.

"Why? Because I’m not good enough...."

"Because I’m not _worth_ it!" Both men froze, and then Michael shook his head. "I’ll only hurt you, Mikey. I’m a screw up, just like my old man."

"No, you’re not, Brian. You’re nothing like your father. You’re brutally honest, and you don’t take anyone’s shit, and you can be a real asshole sometimes...."

Brian snorted. "Thanks."

"But you’re nothing like your father. And you’re not what your father made you, either. You’re better than that."

"What if you’re wrong?" Brian asked softly, reaching out to gently place the tips of his fingers against Michael’s face.

"I’m not wrong. Maybe that’s why I love you so much," Michael mused thoughtfully.

"Because I’m not like my father?" Brian asked sarcastically. This was a road he’d never planned on going down with Michael. It was way too dangerous. Brian couldn’t afford to lose him.

"Because you don’t think you deserve it," Michael told him honestly.

***

Michael watched the expressions flit across Brian’s face until he forced it blank. Even if he hadn’t seen them, Michael had enough experience with Brian Kinney to know that he was merely hiding his emotions. He just wished he knew for sure how deeply those emotions went.

His own emotions were all over the place right now. Seeing Ted lying in that bed, so still, had scared him. He’d frightened himself even more by picturing Brian in his stead, and now he couldn’t get the image out of his head. And he wondered if he could live with himself if he never told Brian how much he loved him. If he never showed Brian. It gave him the courage to take the step he’d always been afraid to before.

"You’re talking crazy, Mikey," Brian was saying, trying to sound reasonable. "This thing with Ted has got you all screwed up...."

Michael ignored him. He leaned forward and set the water bottle down on the coffee table, then took a deep breath, and turned back to Brian. It was now or never. "You’re right," he said. Brian looked surprised, and maybe a little disappointed, before he nodded, too caught up in his own emotions to be suspicious of Michael’s too-easy capitulation.

"I think we’ve talked about it enough." Michael leaned back into Brian. "No more talking," he said, letting his voice go low, husky.

Brian finally got a clue. His eyes widened in surprise, and not a little bit of fear. He held up a warning hand. "Mikey, this is...."

Michael took Brian’s hand in his. "Shh. No talking," he reminded Brian as he slipped his other hand around the back of Brian’s neck and urged his head down until their lips touched.

"Michael...."

"Shhh." Michael kissed him, gently pressing their lips together.

Brian’s hand clenched in his, and he brought his other hand up to cling to Michael’s shirt. He shuddered, and then tensed as if to pull away. Instead of tightening his grip and scaring Brian off, Michael gently stroked his thumb over the back of Brian’s hand as he slid his fingers into the hair at the back of Brian’s neck.

Michael opened his mouth and licked Brian’s lips, letting the taste of him explode on his tongue. They’d kissed before, but this was unlike any kiss they’d ever shared. Maybe because Michael had realized that the others wouldn’t lead to more, no matter how much he’d hoped for it or dreamed about it, but knew that this one could. That this time they’d already started out farther along before their lips even touched.

He twisted his hips, just enough to show Brian that he was getting hard, and it was as if he’d set off fireworks. Brian moaned into his mouth and took control of the kiss. Michael buried his fingers in Brian’s hair and opened his mouth to admit his seeking tongue. He’d often longed to touch Brian like this, with purpose, and he let himself melt into the kiss.

Brian’s hand slid down to his hip, and then around to cup his ass, pulling him in tight and rubbing their groins together. Both men groaned at the contact, and Brian deepened the kiss. Michael felt as if Brian was trying to devour him, and it was amazing. Brian pulled away and kissed his way down Michael’s neck, sucking on an especially sensitive area that had Michael gasping his name before Brian reclaimed his lips.

When they finally separated to draw air into their lungs, Brian rested his forehead against Michael’s. He opened his eyes, and Michael saw the haze clear. "This...is a bad idea," Brian said, before letting go of Michael and moving out from beneath him.

Michael couldn’t believe his ears. "Why?" he asked.

***

Brian ran his fingers through his hair as he paced the living room. He couldn’t believe he’d let things get so out of hand. How had he lost control so thoroughly? Michael was his best friend. Yes, there was an attraction, and there may have been occasions when he’d thought about what it would be like to have a deeper relationship with Michael, but he had always managed to keep those thoughts and feelings safely buried. Not for himself, solely, but because he was a bad risk, and he didn’t want to do anything that would hurt Michael—that would end their friendship—because he didn’t know if he could make it without Michael in his life.

"Because you don’t know what you’re getting into," he finally snarled in reply to Michael’s question.

"Yes, I do," Michael stated, still breathing hard from the passion they’d just shared.

"No, Michael, you don’t!" He saw a slice of pain flash in Michael’s eyes, and it tore him up. He didn’t want to hurt him, but it was better this way. Far better than that he hurt him more later.

"I do, Brian," Michael insisted emphatically, standing up and grabbing his arm to hold him in place. "How long have we known each other?"

Brian sighed, and closed his eyes. "Since we were fourteen," he said.

"That’s a long time," Michael said reflectively. "You’re my best friend, and we know each other better than anyone. I do know what I’m getting into, Brian."

Michael sounded certain, but he couldn’t possibly understand the risk they’d be taking, or he wouldn’t be so willing to do it. Brian opened his eyes and looked into Michael’s. "I’ll hurt you. I don’t want to, and I won’t mean to, but I will. I can’t take the chance that...."

"I trust you," Michael said softly.

"Oh, for fuck’s sake, Mikey! Even _I_ know enough not to trust me!"

"But I do. With my life, Brian, and with my heart." He gave a little laugh. "Fuck, I mean, it’s always been yours anyway."

"Mikey...." Brian shook his head and his shoulders slumped. There was going to be no easy way out of this. If only that part of him that wanted it so badly had remained buried.

Michael stepped close to Brian and wrapped him in a hug. "And I promise not to hurt you, either, Brian. You can trust me, too."

"I know that, Mikey, I know. You’re the only one I do trust. But what if I screw it up and lose you?" He pulled back and clasped Michael’s head between his hands, stared deeply into his eyes. "I don’t know what I’d do without you."

"And you’ll never have to find out," Michael promised. "I love you, Brian. I have since the first day we met. And I always will. Even if.... Even if you don’t love me the same."

The pain in Michael’s voice seared his heart. Brian lowered his face until their lips were almost touching. "I don’t want to hurt you, Mikey."

"You won’t," Michael assured him.

"Don’t let me...."

"I won’t."

And then Michael was kissing him again, and Brian lost himself in the touch and taste of him. His best friend. The one person he loved more than anything else in the world, even himself. Michael’s hands ran over his body, exploring him, sliding under his shirt and then down over his ass. Their groins met, hard cocks rubbed against one another.

Moaning into his mouth, Brian backed Michael up until they reached the couch, and then gently lowered them both onto it. Brian held himself up on his arms, looking down into Michael’s face as he ground his hips into the other man. Michael’s eyes glazed over and he reached for Brian.

"God, I love you, Brian."

"Love you, too, Mikey," Brian said, and let himself be pulled down so Michael could kiss him. He slipped his hand between them and, with no preliminaries, unfastened Michael’s jeans.

"Oh, Brian," Michael gasped, his head going back as he bucked up into Brian’s touch.

"There’s something I’ve been dreaming about for years, Mikey," Brian whispered into his ear.

"Wha-what’s that?" Michael asked breathlessly as Brian slid a hand beneath his cotton briefs. Brian watched Michael’s face. Michael bit his bottom lip as Brian wrapped his fingers around his lover’s hard flesh and stroked.

"Unfinished business."

The End


End file.
